


music to my ears

by taeyongist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, johnten, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongist/pseuds/taeyongist
Summary: ten was stunned when he started to hear the faint sounds of the piano tiles being played. as he locked eyes with the pianist, his heart started beating uncontrollably. the melody lingered throughout his ears.in where nobody can hear music until you cross paths with your soulmate.





	music to my ears

"Taeyong, can you get up? This paper is due in like, two days." Ten groaned, nudging Taeyong.

Taeyong's head shot up and gave Ten a glare. "I already did my part. Leave me alone,"

"You wrote your name." Ten sighed and started to give up. He knew Taeyong wouldn't help with the project. He was alone this time.

"I'm tired from training earlier," Taeyong says as he buried his face into his hands. Ten was also at that practice. He was exhausted. Ten sighed in defeat, closing his laptop and putting away his papers.

"Anyway, enough of that. I found a cute guy for you."

"Tae, you think every semi-attractive college boy is cute for me."

"I have a feeling about this one. He's tall. Cute eyes. And, he's in the Arts Department on campus too." Taeyong gave him a childish smile.

"A dancer?" Ten curiously asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No. He plays music. But, I heard he auditioned for a big company a long time ago and he got in, but he quit. So, I guess he's good at dancing too."

Ten was hooked on the idea of the guy but quickly shook his head. The last time Taeyong tried to hook Ten up with somebody, he almost died. Literally.

"I don't care," Ten pouted. Ten couldn’t even hear music. It was a turnoff. "Can you just finish the project, please?"

Taeyong ignored him, pretending like he didn't hear.

"You're useless," Ten rolled his eyes, picking up his stuff and shoving everything in his bag violently. He got up and slammed Taeyong's dorm door shut.

 

The weather in Seoul was gloomy. It was a windy autumn day. The wind felt crisp against Ten's soft skin. Chatter from the campus was loud, but Ten couldn't do anything about it. He could really use some earphones right now to sound out the annoying conversations of college students, but, it was useless since the tone of music is deaf to him.

As he walked through campus, he could see a few students with earbuds in. He lowered his gaze, putting his lips into a firm line. A lot of people found their soulmates during their college years. Ten was unfortunately not one of them. Even Taeyong found his soulmate. Jung Jaehyun. They were meant to be. Ten third-wheeled a lot around those two.

Ten never tries to show his emotions, especially around Taeyong, but he was pessimistic. It seemed like everyone around him found their soulmate, except for him. It never bothered him but lately, he's been feeling more under the weather about it than usual.

The thought of not knowing what music sounds like didn't affect him in ways other than emotionally wise. In dance, he can freely perform through the loud and powerful beats. The dominant beats booming through his body. He connected through dance for that reason. But, of course, it has crossed Ten's mind of the idea dancing to music. He got sad every time he thought of it. The thought of all the amazing dances he could do with the freedom of music.

He's just not found that person just yet. The person who will unlock that freedom for him.

As he was so deep into his thoughts, he tripped over his own foot. His books fell, and made a loud thump onto the concrete.

He fell infront of the school café. He quickly got up, and he stopped for a moment. He fell right where the big window of the café sat, and he locked eyes with someone. The café had a piano, to Ten’s surprise. He never noticed.

The boy playing the piano looked at Ten with his jaw open. It looked like he stopped playing when Ten fell. Ten couldn’t hear him, but he could see him mouth the words, “Are you alright?”

Ten’s cheeks flushed as he nodded and quickly got up and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> im back w a johnten fic!  
> johnten. breathe if u agree.
> 
> inspired!  
> this will most likely have 3 chapters. i was gonna post it as one big chapter but i had writers block n seeing how many kudos n hits i get always inspire me to write so here i am ! :p


End file.
